Forgotten Danger
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Rose is having bad dreams and the Doctor has to make her forget. (Sorry I am having a brain freeze and downloaded the wrong story. This one is the real one)


I tossed and turned in bed dreaming about Satellite 5. Jack dying and the Doctor melting then a voice saying bad wolf. I sat up breathing in and out fast closing my eyes hearing the familiar safe hum. I dressed walking out to the control room. The Doctor was not in the room. I walked over to the console looking at the buttons.

"Rose?"

Looking around I saw him fixing some wires up on a ladder by the wall. He looked at me then went back to the wires he was fixing. I slid my finger around the console walking around stopping I looked down at the console.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream." I said, hearing him jumping down from the ladder walking over to where I stood.

"What was it about?" He asked

"Nothing, so where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want." He said

"Home."

He pushed some buttons walking around the console. We landed on the estates and I came out breathing in the air. The Doctor came out standing by the TARDIS.

"Coming?" I asked, as I walked by him.

"Later, I need to do some repairs." He said

""Don't you dare leave." I said, looking at him.

He nodded smiling at me as I smiled at him before going. Mum hugged me then as I sat in the living room she fixed tea talking about what was going on with the neighbors. I yawned after a few minutes getting up going to my bedroom. I slept dreaming again about Jack dying and the voice that said bad wolf became louder and louder. I sat up again breathing in and out fast hearing mum talking to I assume the Doctor. I walked out seeing the Doctor in a chair watching the news on the television as mum talked in the kitchen. I sat on the couch looking at him then the news.

"What's going on?" I asked

He never even moved as he concentrated on the TV. Mum came out with two mugs of coffee handing me one.

"You hungry?" She asked, as she sat down beside me.

"No, so where is Mickey?" I asked, sipping the coffee.

"Oh him, he got a job at a garage. He's going out with that Beatrice a few doors down."

"Fat Beatrice?" I asked, surprised.

"She lost all that weight, now she's skinny Beatrice."

I looked over at the Doctor.

"He comes over to have tea sometimes and talk."

"You and Mickey?" I asked

"Yeah, he's got no family now that his mum died."

"His mum died?"

"Yeah, about a month ago."

"Oh."

The door opened and closed.

"Jackie?" Mickey called, as he walked down the small hallway to the living room. Mum stood greeting him. He saw me on the couch then he looked at the Doctor.

"Coffee?" Mum asked

"Yeah." Mickey said "Rose you're here."

"Yeah, I wanted to visit mum." I said, looking at him.

"Not staying are you?"

"No, I heard about your mum." I said

Mickey nodded as Jackie walked over holding a cup for him.

"Here you are love." She said

"Thank's." He said, looking at me.

I stood walking into the kitchen sensing him following. I put down my cup on the counter looking over at him.

"I heard about Beatrice."

He looked at me as if he did something wrong.

"I saw her again a week after mum died and we sort of….clicked."

"That's great." I said "I am happy for you….I really am."

"Thank's….what about you and…?" He said, motioning to the Doctor.

"Were just friends."

He looked at me as if he didn't believe me.

I stood on the roof feeling the breeze blow my hair around as I looked around. The Doctor walked over joining me.

"You all right?" He asked, as he looked around.

"Yeah." I said "You?"

"Peaceful." He said, looking around "Won't last long."

"Why?" I asked, pushing some hair back from my face.

"This is the eve of battle." He said

"With who?" I asked

"Daleks."

"You said they were gone."

I felt myself rushing back to Satellite 5 seeing the Daleks and hearing singing in my head.

"Rose?" The Doctor called out, shaking my arm.

I blinked shaking my head looking up at him.

"You all right?" He asked

"Sorry."

He watched me look out again.

"Can't we warn them?"

"It's already started. I want you to stay here."

"Doctor."

"Rose, I promise I will be back." He said, going. I watched him go then I looked out again. I stared outside the window in the apartment as mum slept on the couch. Mickey came in with Beatrice.

"We should go to the TARDIS." He said

"We stay here." I said

"He could be ages. You have the key." Mickey said

"He told me he would be back."

"It's already started Rose." Mickey said

I looked at him, Beatrice, and then Mum.

"All right." I said

Mum woke and we made our way to the TARDIS. An explosion somewhere rocked us. I looked around hearing screaming from somewhere.

"Inside!" I shouted, opening the door. They all rushed inside and I followed. Beatrice stood frozen looking at everything.

"What is this place?" She asked

"Long story." Mickey said, taking her hand leading her to the console. "Can't you fly this thing again?"

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"You were able to fly the TARDIS last time."

"I never flew it." I said

"Then how did you make it go?" Mum asked

"I don't know." I said

"Wait! Are we in a space ship?" Beatrice asked

"Sort of." Mickey said

She jumped up and down excited. I looked at her then I went to other side of the console clicking the only button I knew seeing a screen appear looking outside. Daleks were everywhere as were bodies.

"The Doctor could be…dead." Mum said

"He isn't." I said

"Rose, look at it out there! If he were alive don't you think he would have stopped this?" Mickey asked

"Shut up! He's not dead!" I shouted

"Sweetheart." Mum said

I stared at them feeling lost. They watched me run to the doors.

"Rose!" They shouted

"He's not dead!" I said, before going out. I stopped seeing a Daleks go past. One saw me coming over animated.

"You will be exterminated!"

"I won't hurt you!" I said

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"No!" I shouted, as my eyes glowed.

The laser gun went off only to be reversed.

"Malfunction!"

"You will not hurt anyone again." I said, holding out my arms. The Daleks screamed as I destroyed them then I brought people back to life. The Doctor looked around as he stood on the streets seeing people getting up looking at each other.

"Oh no!" He said, running.

I stood in place looking up at the sky with gold eyes. The Doctor ran over stopping as he looked at me.

"Rose stop!"

"How can I stop?" I asked

"Just let it go!" He said

"I can destroy and create."

"Rose stop this now!"

I felt the power fade and I fell back. The Doctor caught me picking me up looking at me sadly. He entered the TARDIS seeing Mum, Mickey and a brown haired girl.

"Rose!" Mum shouted, running over. "Is she all right?"

"She's unconscious, Jackie." The Doctor said, walking past her to the stairs down the hallway to my room. They ran behind coming over to me on the bed. The Doctor put his hand on my cheek as he sat on the bed smoothing my pale skin.

"Sweetheart." Mum said

I slowly moved my head opening my eyes seeing them all looking at me.

"Was I shot?" I asked

They all looked at the Doctor.

"No, you actually tripped and fell down before you went out. Jackie told me you hit your head. Isn't that right?" He asked, looking at Jackie.

"Yes." She said

"No she didn't." Beatrice said

"Come on we should go." Mickey said, pulling her out of the room.

I looked at the Doctor before closing my eyes. The Doctor motioned Jackie to come with him. She kissed my head then followed. He closed the door looking at her.

"Why is this happening?" She asked

"Obviously some residue energy was left behind."

"From what?"

"When she came back to Satellite 5. She looked into the heart of the TARDIS. No one is supposed to look at it, Jackie. If I hadn't taken it out of her she would burn up."

"Will this kill her?" She asked, frightened.

He looked at her not answering. She swallowed looking at the door after reading the unanswered question from his lips.

"She should never have gone with you!" She said, as her voice cracked.

"I will not let her die, Jackie." He said

She sniffed wiping her eyes.

"She saved the world, Jackie."

"Save my daughter." She said, before leaving. He watched her go then he went into my room. I opened my eyes seeing him.

"Is it over? Did we win?" I asked

"Yes, everything is fine." He said, smiling as he sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something is….I can feel it."

"Rose, nothing is wrong." He said, putting his hand on my cheek.

I slowly sat up looking at him.

"Where is Jack?" I asked "Is he dead?"

The Doctor looked at me sadly.

"You never told me what happened to him."

"He's fine."

"Then why didn't you bring him along?"

"Rose, he is fine."

"In my dream he died."

"You mean your nightmares?"

"Yes." I said, looking down. "Did he die?"

"No." He said, watching me look at him.

"What are you hiding?"

He searched my eyes.

"Rose, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

He slowly leaned in. I watched him come closer and closer. His lips touched mine with an intense need. I kissed him feeling something being dragged out. A light came out of me into him. The light diminished and his hand went to my head.

We picked up a girl named Martha Jones. She turned out to be a wonderful choice as we all got along. Our adventures were more exciting than before. Martha walked over to where I sat on a seat that was a favorite of the Doctors between travels as the Doctor played with the controls.

"I have been here for only a few days and it seems familiar like I have been here for years." She said

"I know what you mean." I said "Being with him…it's like exciting."

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked

"Yeah." I said, quietly.

"He told me that he had other companions and they just left. What would you do if you left?"

"I don't know. When your in here it's like time stands still. You never want to leave." I said, looking at the Doctor.

The doctor looked on the screen on console seeing Cardiff. He smiled ready to tell us that we had landed only then did he notice a man running towards the box. Looking closer he saw it was Captain Jack Harkness. He looked over at Martha and I talking then he went to work at getting us out. Martha and I stood watching him quickly walking around the console.

"What's going on?" I asked

"We are going further than we ever have." He said

The TARDIS lurched then stopped. The Doctor looked at the screen then he ran to the doors.

"Coming?" He asked

I looked at Martha as she ran over to him. She followed him out as I walked over slowly. The sky was black and the landscape was bland. Martha was kneeling down to a man's body as the Doctor stood looking down at him.

"Doctor who is that?" I asked, stepping over to him.

"He's dead." Martha said

I looked at the Doctor who seemed unconcerned. Suddenly the man came to life breathing in and out fast making Martha scream. I felt like I knew this man, but I had never seen him before.

The man introduced himself as Jack. I watched him stand and come over seeing me.

"Rose!" He shouted, hugging me.

"Who are you?" I asked, watching him move back looking at me.

"Rose, you remember me…Captain Jack Harkness…we danced beside Big Ben."

I shook my head at him.

The Doctor looked at Jack as he took my hand leading me away. Jack looked at us confused as Martha walked over.

"You traveled with the Doctor?" She asked

"Yeah, and Rose." He said, watching as I turned glancing at him.

"Why doesn't Rose remember you?"

"I don't know." He said

We all stopped looking down at a deserted city. The Doctor squeezed my hand as he looked down.

"Look!" Martha shouted, pointing down at a man running past down below.

"He looks like he's doing all right." Jack said

As soon as he said that a mass of torch holding aliens ran past screaming.

"Is it me or does that look like a hunt?" The Doctor said, running past us to the hillside. We ran behind meeting the man below. He kept looking back as we followed to a large gated facility. They let us in after we showed them our teeth. Once inside we saw refugees waiting to leave on a large rocket. A funny man excitedly shook our hands pulling the Doctor away to talk when we entered a room. I walked over looking at the rocket through a large window. Jack walked over looking at it as well.

"Big rocket." He said

I nodded looking down.

"You have to remember me, Rose." He said, looking at me. His hand went to my cheek. "The Blitz…..Cardiff…..Satellite 5?"

"What?" I asked

"Satellite 5….we fought the Daleks."

I thought about it hearing his voice.

"Well this is it." He said, in my head.

"Jack." The Doctor called

He left to go see what the Doctor needed. I watched him go. I quietly looked around the large room. Martha talked the Professors assistant as the Doctor and Jack went to work on the rocket. A few hours later Martha walked over to me looking upset.

"I have to talk to the Doctor."

"What's wrong?"

"The Professors fob watch is the same as the Doctors."

We both looked over seeing the older man looking at the watch.

"It can't be." I said

"Stay here and watch him." She said, before leaving.

I watched him seeing he touched the place where you opened it.

"No!" I shouted, seeing this gold haze come from the watch to his face. A look of knowing came onto his face and he looked over at me.

The Doctor, Jack and Martha ran to the door as it locked shut. They all saw the TARDIS fly off. I woke on the floor in the control room. The entire room was red and the console made a dying sound. I sat up looking around not seeing the Professor. Getting up I went to the front doors trying to get out, but the doors would not budge.

My head throbbed as I sank to the floor crying. Hours later I heard voices in the control room. I ran out seeing the Doctor circling the console looking at it talking to Jack and Martha.

"We need to find Rose." He said

"Doctor!" I said

They all turned seeing me. The Doctor ran over hugging me to him. Then he moved back putting his hands on my cheeks.

"Sorry to be late. Are you all right?"

"Yes." I said, smiling at him.

"Where did he go?" He asked

"I don't know. I couldn't get out."

He kept hold of my hand leading us out in search of the Professor. We all found out that the people of London had been brainwashed and now the man we called the Professor or The Master as the Doctor called him had made himself into the new prime minister. We were named public enemies and forced into hiding. The Doctor tracked the Master's whereabouts and we went to the meeting with the President of the United States. The Master viciously had the President killed by these round alien machines and then he called us out. Jack looked at me and Martha as the Doctor confronted the man he knew long ago. The Master pointed his sonic screwdriver at the Doctor shrinking him down to a little old man. The Doctor looked at Martha and I as Jack gave us his wrist transporter telling us to go.

A year went by and all I wanted to do was be with the Doctor. Martha and I came back to London after a year long trip around the world. The Master found us taking us to the valiant where Jack and the Doctor were imprisoned. He led us to a room where Jack was held and the Doctor was in a cage. I watched Martha go first kneeling down as the Master got ready to execute her. She started laughing sparking his interest. I looked over at Jack as she talked. He winked at me then I looked over at the Doctor who looked over at then at Martha. It was after she talked the Doctor started to shine and grow. The Master screamed trying to get away. I smiled as the Doctor became himself again.

It was not till a moment later did the Masters wife shot him and he died in the Doctor's arms. I walked out into the control room seeing the Doctor alone sitting in his chair with his feet up against the console. He seemed to be thinking as he twirled his sonic screwdriver in his hand. He looked at me as I came around the chair to lean on the console.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Listening." He said "Where is Jack and Martha?"

"Talking in the kitchen."

He nodded looking at his sonic screwdriver. I sat down beside him sighing.

"Still like traveling?" He asked

"Yeah, do you still want me to?"

"Dunno." He said, smiling at me.

"I told you its better with two."

We smiled at each other.

Martha looked at us as we landed outside her house. She walked up the ramp looking at all of us.

"Well this is it." She said

"Stay." The Doctor said

"I have a life out there and I think I have had enough adventure for now." She said

I hugged her then the Doctor walked over hugging her. She sniffed letting him go then she looked at Jack before walking out. I looked over at the Doctor who looked at the door then he looked at us.

"One stop." He said

I looked at Jack hearing the engines start again. We landed in Cardiff. Jack and the Doctor stepped out looking around. Jack looked at the Doctor.

"You can stay, Jack. I don't mind." He said

"I need to get back to that team of mine defending the world." He said

"Can't argue with that." The Doctor said

Jack looked at the TARDIS.

"Doctor what happened to Rose?"

"The bad wolf was still hiding inside her. I had to take it out and make her forget."

"What could happen if she remembers?"

"She could be in torment for the rest of her life."

I came out seeing them together.

"Are you leaving Jack?" I asked

"Yes, I have a home now with a great team. I can't abandon them." He said, walking over to me. His hands went to my cheeks. "Take care of yourself Rose Tyler."

I nodded looking at him. He leaned in kissing me as the Doctor looked on. Jack moved back saluting us then he ran away. The Doctor watched him go then he looked at me. I stood still like statue thinking.

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Jack." I said

"What?" He asked, looking at me.

"Jack, I know him." I said, feeling the memories come back. Suddenly my head exploded and I screamed holding it. The Doctor caught me pulling me inside the TARDIS.

I woke lying in the medical room later. A machine was hooked to me. The Doctor leaned over me taking my hand looking sad.

"Rose."

"I…know what happened." I said, weakly.

"I was trying to save you."

"You did."

"No I failed." He said "I could have done more."

"You saved me from my boring life."

"Your dying, Rose." He said

I looked at him almost seeing tears in his eyes.

"I loved every minute of it. I am so glad I met you."

"Your fantastic." He said, smiling.

He watched me close my eyes and the machine flat lined. The Doctor put my hand on my stomach then he touched my cheek smoothing my hair back. He leaned down kissing my lips. He moved back looking at me a tear went down his cheek. He got up covering me with a blanket then he walked out of the room slowly. The machine by the bed I was on started up again as I took a long breath.

He sadly pushed buttons slowly heading to earth to tell Jackie. His heart was deeply saddened. I came out looking at him from behind. He turned jumping as I touched his arm.

"Rose!" He said, looking at my glowing body that faded.

"My Doctor." I said

He smiled putting his hands on my cheeks leaning down kissing me.


End file.
